This section describes Program Project administration, core personnel, the research environment, patient resources, and medical center facilities. Neurologic, neuropsychometric, and neuroradiologic procedures used in all patient examinations, the on-line format for patient data entry, and provisions for biostatistical analyses are outlined. The in vivo cortical mapping procedure originated in our laboratory over the past two budget periods is detailed. Plans to further develop computer methodologies for quantitative MR lesion localization studies and to investigate their potential application to structure-function correlations in Projects 2, 3, 4, and 7 are discussed.